Presque un an
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Presque un an après s'être echapé de Fox River, Michael a une nouvelle fois besoin de Sara. Suite de Trois mois, trad de Bliss Ink.
1. Chapitre 1

Voici la suite de ma dernière traduction "Trois mois", toujours du même auteur, Bliss Ink. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, je vous promets d'être plus rapide pour publié une suite.

* * *

Il y avait seulement quelques petites choses concernant Michael Scofield que Sara laissait envahir son esprit. Après tout, presque une année entière avait passé depuis la dernière oû elle l'avait vu. _(8 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours… ce n'est pas comme si elle comptait…)_

Lors des rares occasions oû quelqu'un à l'hôpital lui demandait, « Hey ! Vous ne travailliez pas à Fox River quand ces gars se sont échappés ? » Elle laissait seulement de petites choses lui revenir en mémoire. Comme le fait que Michael était grand. Michael avait un corps svelte et un coté gracieux qui faisaient penser à Sara à un jaguar ou un loup affamé, solitaire. Oh, et il avait été diabétique.

Malheureusement, dans ces moments d'épuisement pur avant que le sommeil de l'emmène, elle ne pouvait souvent pas empêcher son cerveau de se souvenirs d'autres choses concernant Michael…

Des choses comme le fait que Michael avait des doigts longs et minces – comme un pianiste. De longs doigts qui ressemblait au paradis alors qu'ils glissaient sur sa nuque, sur ses hanches et sous la ceinture élastique de ses sous-vêtements. Michael avait des lèvres douces, fortes qui la faisaient se sentir fabuleuse alors qu'elles glissaient le long de son cou… et à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Et dans ces moments de faiblesse totale, Sara se souvenait du sourire qu'il lui avait lancé de l'obscurité de son salon. Et comment elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment qu'il avait des dents parfaites… des dents qui plus tard avaient l'habitude de tendrement mordiller son épaule.

Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir alors qu'elle marchait vers sa voiture dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital. Il était 19h, la nuit tombait à peine, mais le parking ressemblait à une ombre géante. Des places sombres qui aujourd'hui ne lui faisaient plus peur car elle savait que personne ne s'y cachait.

Sara chercha distraitement ses clés dans son lourd sac en cuir qu'elle portait à l'épaule et se demanda s'il pleuvait à l'extérieur. La pluie était similaire à celle qui tombait le matin même à 7h, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de regarder dehors par une seule fenêtre aujourd'hui. Elle avait souvent des absences, et tandis qu'elle passait du temps à se souvenir d'oublier Michael Scofield, elle en oubliait presque l'existence de Lincoln Burrows.

Alors cela lui prit une minute pour reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait courbé dans l'ombre à côté de sa Honda Civic.

La gravité de la situation fit trembler son corps alors que son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il leva les deux mains vers elle, alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre et que ses mots s'entrechoquaient sur ses lèvres. « S'il te plait… Je suis désolé d'être là... C'est... Michael... Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre venir voir."

Un froid intense s'insinua en elle, rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

"Il a besoin de ton aide," lui dit Lincoln, luttant pour garder son calme. « C'est une chose impossible à te demander. Je sais. C'est juste..."

Suddenly Sara is beside the car. Opening the door, throwing her bag in the bag seat, unlocking the passenger door, slipping into the driver's seat. "Get in."

Immédiatement Sara fut à côté de la voiture. Ouvrant la porte, elle jeta son sac sur le siège arrière, déverrouilla la portière côté passager et se glissa sur le siège du conducteur. « Monte. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Cela fait presque un mois que j'ai posté le premier chapitre et je pensais mettre le deuxième rapidement mais j'ais été très prise. Mais le voilà enfin. La suite viendra probablement la semaine prochine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela ressemblait à une maison ordinaire. Sara fut embarrassée du fait que cela l'étonna. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'attendait à un entrepôt abandonné ou autre chose. Au lieu de ça, elle trouva un bungalow au milieu d'un terrain. La pelouse avait été récemment tondue et il y avait même une boite aux lettres et un drapeau américain accroché.

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit et le garage dans lequel ils venaient juste d'entrer, Lincoln ajusta sa casquette de baseball sur sa tête et se glissa furtivement hors de la voiture. Il était clair que Lincoln était devenu un expert pour passer inaperçu.

Sara sortit du véhicule et se dirigea immédiatement vers son coffre, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le sac de matériel médical et la trousse de secours. Lincoln avait disparu de son champ de vision mais elle voyait une lumière provenant de la porte laissée ouverte à son intention. Lincoln l'attendait dans le hall, sa casquette à la main. Elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux avaient poussé. « Il est là. »

Une fois encore, Sara sentit son coté émotionnel se battre avec son esprit médical alors qu'elle suivait Lincoln dans la minuscule maison bien entretenue comprenant deux chambres. Une lampe éclairait la pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer et une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres était assise sur le lit. Michael était allongé, immobile, une fine couche de sueur couvrant son visage et son cou. Une lourde couverture couvrait le reste de son corps. Bien qu'il fasse chaud dans la petite chambre, Sara pouvait voir son corps secoué de tremblements.

"Des changements ?" demanda Lincoln, de la crainte dans la voix.

La brunette leva la tête. Les yeux injectés de sang et la voix chevrotante lorsqu'elle répondit. « Il a eu plusieurs crises. Difficiles à supporter. Mais plus maintenant."

Sara laissa tomber son sac à côté du lit et la brunette recula vers Lincoln. Médicalement, elle commença à examiner son patient. Emotionnellement, son cerveau examinait la situation. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi était-elle avec Michael ? Elle toucha sa joue, caressa son sourcil... Michael l'aimait-elle ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'habitue. Sara ne voulait pas le regarder mais elle avait besoin de le faire pour voir qu'il allait mieux. Ses yeux verts déchirèrent son cœur comme si on lui enfonçait un morceau de verre.

« Sara, » Son nom quitta ses lèvres sèches avec incrédulité et son cœur se brisa.

Elle se tourna vers Lincoln. « De quand date sa dernière injection ? »

Elle prit sa trousse médicale et en sortit un mètre de glucose. Elle sentait que ses doigts étaient maladroits, la faisant se sentir légèrement idiote et incompétente. Si seulement il n'avait pas dit son nom.

"Une injection ? Comme une piqûre contre le tétanos ? »

Sara regarda Lincoln comme si il avait perdu la tête. « Une injection d'insuline. Pour son diabète. »

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Michael n'a pas de diabète. » Maintenant c'est Lincoln qui la regardait fixement d'un air incrédule.

"Combien de crises a-t-il eu ?"

"Deux en 12 heures. Et il était de plus en plus incohérent. » dit la brunette

Sara baissa les yeux et son coeur s'emballa alors qu'elle vit les yeux fermés de Michael. « Michael, réveilles toi. Michael ! J'ai besoin que tu me parles." Elle prit son sac et en sortit des sels. Un passage rapide sous ses narines et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle soupira de soulagement.

"Sara." C'était une déclaration emplie de soulagement.

"Es-tu diabétique ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de piquer rapidement sa peau avec le mètre de glucose.

« Non. »

Reprenant rapidement son sac, elle en sortit une seringue et un appareil de vérification. Après avoir vérifier les résultats, elle retira la couette et révéla le torse nu de Michael. Elle maudit le sentiment de chaleur qui l'envahit à la vue du corps de Michael. Lincoln s'avança et se plaça derrière Sara.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Lincoln voulait savoir.

Sara commença à enrouler un morceau de plastique autour du bras de Michael puis se tourna un moment vers Lincoln. « Je lui donnais de l'insuline quotidiennement en prison. Il avait indiqué sur son dossier médical qu'il était diabétique. »

"Michael n'a jamais eu aussi froid." murmura Lincoln avant de se tourner vers la brunette qui le regardait, confuse.

"Ouais, bien apparemment il avait besoin de venir régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour préparer votre évasion, » comprit Sara à haute voix, la colère apparente dans sa voix. « Il savait que je serais celle qui lui administrerait ses injections – quotidiennement. Ce que votre frère n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une prise d'insuline sans besoins médicaux peut causer de graves problèmes de santé. »

"Alors c'est comme une overdose ?" demanda la brunette. « Mais il n'en pas prit durant presque une année. »

Sara jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'avant bras de Michael et découvrit une veine, cela l'encouragea à continuer puisqu'elle pouvait la voir à travers l'encre. « A long terme, un taux élevé d'insuline peut conduire à un niveau de glucose faible. Dans des cas sévères, on a découvert que cela limite la capacité de l'organisme à libérer le sucre naturellement stocké à long terme. Cela peut causer une hypoglycémie et Michael semble être tout désigné pour être un de ces cas. »

Sara le regarda. Ses yeux verts s'étaient de nouveau fermés. Elle prépara l'aiguille, la remplissant avec la liquide avant de nettoyer son bras. « Votre frère n'a pas semblé comprendre les risques qu'impliquait son plan. »

Elle allait lui faire l'injection lorsque Michael dit doucement. « Je savais que cela pouvait arriver. Mais il n'y avait que 47 de chance que ça arrive. Ca valait le coup de prendre le risque. »

Elle trouva la veine et plongea ses yeux dans les siens lorsqu'elle enfonça l'aiguille sous sa peau. Ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la piqûre. Si Sara voulait être honnête avec elle-même, cela aurait pu être moins douloureux.

Retirant brusquement l'aiguille, elle jeta la seringue dans une corbeille à papier voisine. Elle leva les yeux vers les Lincoln et la brunette qui s'était rapprochée et se tenait derrière Lincoln. « Je lui administré une dose de Glucagon. C'est une hormone produite par le pancréas qui fait que le foie libère le sucre stocké dans le système sanguin."

Lincoln fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait d'absorber ces nouvelles informations – tant le traitement pour la maladie de son frère que le nouveau risque qu'il vennait d'apprendre que Michael a prit pour lui. Sara se leva et toucha son épaule. « Il devrait être rétabli dans quelques heures. »

« Merci, » dit Lincoln, mais l'appréhension persistait dans sa voix.

"Je vais rester et m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

"Tu n'es pas obligé," dit Lincoln.

"Je sais," répondit-elle simplement. « Mais je le veux. »


	3. Chapitre 3

J'ai tenu ma promesse, me revoilà. j'ai eu le temps et l'envie de traduire alors voici le troisième chapitre. Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, je suis contente que cette histoire vous palie toujours.

Bonne lectures !

* * *

Elle ne sait pas quand elle s'est endormie, ni depuis combien temps. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle était assise sur une chaise inconfortable à côté du lit de Michael, regardant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Elle se rappela de noter mentalement qu'il avait arrêté de trembler et que sa tension était presque redevenue normale. Elle pensa – elle le jure – que ce serait la façon dont elle penserait à Michael à partir de maintenant – médicalement. Cliniquement. Froidement. 

Son parfum flottait autour d'elle. Il pénétra son rêve et inconsciemment cela la réveilla. Respirant profondément, ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent pour se concentrer sur un lit vide. La couette – qui était imprégnée de son parfum – était drapée sur elle. Elle se leva de sa chaise, faisant ainsi tomber la couette à ses pieds, et sortit la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

La maison était silencieuse au-delà de la chambre. Silencieuse et surtout sombre, excepté la pâle lumière provenant du salon. Cette lumière irrégulière qui ne pouvait provenir que d'un feu. Elle avança, ses yeux voguant de la cuisine à la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte. La salle à manger se trouvait également privée de toute vie.

Il était devant la cheminée. Une main posée contre le mur. L'autre reposant le long de son corps. Dans la lumière dansante, elle pouvait discerner les contours de son visage et la couleur de sa peau.

"Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Merci."

Cet échange fit place à un long silence empli de pensées inexprimées.

Sans se tourner, il dit : "J'ai brûlé la seringue que tu as utilisé. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des traces de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée. »

Sara soupira. "Je suis impliquée depuis que tu es entré dans mon infirmerie. »

"Ce n'est plus la tienne désormais."

"Non, mais ça l'a été, et tu as choisi de m'impliquer lorsque tu m'as menti à propos de ton diabète, » dit Sara avant de faire quelques pas en entrant dans la pièce.

"Pourquoi as-tu quitté Fox River ?"

"J'ai réalisé que je ne faisais pas de différence. Je n'étais qu'un pansement sur une blessure ouverte. Je n'ai aidé personne là-bas. »

Puis il se tourna. Elle regarda l'encre de sa poitrine exposée et elle eut le sentiment qu'il avait le regard fixé sur elle. « Tu as fait la différence pour moi. »

"Ouais. Bien sûr. Ma stupidité t'a permis de m'utiliser dans ton plan. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand j'ai pris ce travail. » Sara se tourna vers la fenêtre, se concentrant sur l'espace minuscule oû les rideaux ne se rencontraient pas, essayant de savoir à quel moment de la nuit ils se trouvaient.

"Ne confonds souci avec stupidité," lui dit Michael doucement mais fermement. Il s'éloigna de la cheminée et avança doucement vers elle. « J'avais besoin d'être dans cette infirmerie. J'avais besoin de faire sortir mon frère de prison et j'avais besoin de te voir, » dit-il, se trouvant maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait clairement discerner ses formes.

"Je sais. Je faisais partie du plan."

"Oui. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça," expliqua-t-il alors que sa main se posa sur son bras avant de remonter jusqu'à son épaule puis s'arrêta sur sa nuque. « Avoir besoin de toi à un niveau émotionnel ne faisait pas partie du plan. Avoir besoin de toucher ta peau, tes lèvres, ça n'a jamais fait parti du plan. »

Il l'embrassa et elle le laissa faire. Pourquoi ces moments sombres empiétaient-ils sur les moments lumineux ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Quand il brisa le baiser elle recula – hors de portée – pour regagner une certaine maîtrise de soi. Elle s'était fait une promesse.

"Michael, cela fait presque un an et tu es toujours en fuite. » Elle lui rappelait comme si il avait oublié. « Toi et tes… amis n'ont pas encore trouvé de moyen de vous fixer ? »

"C'est compliqué," lui dit Michael. « Je sais que je ne peux pas te demander d'être avec moi. Je… »

"Tu peux mais tu ne veux pas, » dit-elle à brûle pourpoint. Cette fois son intensité fut remplacée par la confusion. « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu me veux pas et plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre tu n'as pas besoin de moi désormais. Si tu l'avais voulu, je serais là. Comme cette femme l'est. »

« Veronica ? » demanda Michael alors que les pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. « C'est… l'avocate de Lincoln."

Quelque chose en Sara apprécia beaucoup trop cette information. Malgré ça, elle s'accrocha à sa colère. Il le méritait. Elle était blessée. "Tu vient me voir au milieu de la nuit – parce que tu t'inquiètes. Tu fais l'amour avec moi et puis tu disparais sans un mot pendant presque un an. Tu ne fais pas ça aux personnes auquel tu tiens, Michael. Mais tu le fait à moi. »

Elle quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre oû elle rassembla ses affaires. Il allait mieux. Elle avait fait son travail. Elle pouvait partir maintenant. Elle devait partir maintenant... avant que les larmes ne coulent.

Se tournant vers la porte de la chambre, elle comprit qu'il était là. Presque devant elle. Elle recula en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre le mur.

"Tu devrais y'aller," dit-il alors que son corps se déplaçait pour rejoindre le sien. Sa peau nue contre le coton de sa chemise la fit frissonner.

"J'y vais," répondit-elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de se briser.

Et elle ne pu se bouger. Elle fut incapable de quitter sa place contre le mur car il l'en empêchait, ses bras de chaque côté d'elle. « C'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. "J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre une vie normale. J'ai besoin de toi pour être en sécurité et normal… et heureux. C'est pourquoi je suis parti et je ne suis pas revenu. »

Sara leva une main et la posa sur sa joue, la fit glisser sur sa clavicule et sur sa poitrine. Elle la laissa reposer sur sa hanche un moment, alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple jean. « Je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi. J'ai essayé et je ne peux pas le faire. »

Ses yeux verts se concentrèrent sur elle une seconde avant qu'il ne les ferment et baisse ses lèvres vers les siennes.

* * *

C'est malheureusement le fin de cette histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura surement un one-shot qui tiendra lieu de suite. 


End file.
